To Be Happy
by Nicole Rigby
Summary: RoryJess Set 3 months after Jess left for California. OneShot.


**To Be Happy**

**Summary/Author's Note/Disclaimer - all in one: **_I believe they can make it. This is set post-Jess leaving the first time, but its my way of saying that even if she had gone with him to NY when he came to her dorm, their love would work. I've read some amazing stories where Jess and Rory end up in love but not being able to make it. I guess that may seem realistic, but I disagree. What I feel in them is something I know would last. Whether in Stars Hollow or in New York or wherever...in the end, I think they would both become the perfect people for each other with a perfect love. I'm not a writer...but this came to me after reading a story like that and I feel the need to share it. What can I say, I actually wrote something, this is exciting for me. Be gentle though, it was wrote between 3 and 5 AM..._

_Anyway...I do not own Jess, the implied Rory, the bridge, Stars Hollow High, or anything else. This is just another story. Probably totally cliché, but I've read so much I'm sure authors everywhere have shaped this into what it is. No infringement intended. And now that I've worked you all up over this very short, one-shot...please read, review if you'd like, and maybe even enjoy. Thanks!_

It was a rare day when thoughts of Jess were poking around in her head again. She couldn't shake them away. She was dealing great. She had moved on. She wasn't dwelling. But sometimes she just had to reminisce. She didn't cry anymore. The tears had long run out, and now she just remembered. She remembered with a smile on her face...slightly bittersweet, but still happy. Happy with the memories.

She was meeting her mother at home for a movie night, but her feet lead her to a familiar place. Her smile increased as the wooden planks came into view. It quickly faltered, though, as she saw who sat ahead of her. Jess. Her logic shut down for a brief moment and she was sure she was dreaming. He wasn't here. Not after 3 months. But as if sensing her disbelieving stare, he looked up. No. This isn't real. She could not accept that it was real, for then reality would crash into her and she would be left disappointed and the tears would return. That was the past, she was fine now. He wasn't here, she was okay.

And then he stood up. The dream Jess...He stood. He would vanish any second now...She waited. Nothing was happening. He was just staring at her. She just wanted it to happen. He needed to disappear. She broke eye contact and blinked rapidly. She knew he would be gone now. He wasn't.

She returned her gaze to its prior location, ready to sigh in relief and agony, but instead her heart clenched. He was still there. He spoke, but her mind clouded over with the intense amount of emotions she was feeling and the sound didn't penetrate her ears. She just looked ahead, startled and amazed.

He was stepping closer. He looked amazing. Her stomach fluttered in a way that was long forgotten. He breathed her name, a repetition of the earlier unheard word. She wanted to reply, to somehow reciprocate the action, but all words were numb inside her.

He was within arm distance of her now. Amazement, wonder, and slight worry were dancing on his face. His eyes bore into hers and she was entranced. He was hesitant to move closer, and completely incapable of any more verbalization, so they just stood there. For innumerous moments. A staring match of stubborn feelings.

Logic returned. The past resurfaced. She turned away. She needed to ask him, she needed explanations, but one more glance into his eyes and she was lost again.

The next moment her lips were colliding with his. A moment of pure passion and demand. Silently, an understanding passed between the two that things were okay now. Really okay. They would inevitably be spoken before true belief, but for now, the thought was enough.

Breathless, they parted. Uneasy, yet confident, they made their way back to the bridge. They sat side by side, leaning into one another, refilling their lungs with the much needed oxygen.

For what seemed like eternity they relaxed against eachother, the time for words slowly approaching. Finally, she looked up at him, asking with her eyes what her mouth failed to speak. He searched for the right words, forming the phrase that would heal.

"I'm home now."

He was pleading for understanding, telling her that he wasn't leaving again, making her know his promise was now to make up for the pain.

That was all he gave, that was all she desired.

In that phrase he was forgiven.

She maneuvered herself into his lap and they held onto each other.

She knew now why he had gone. He had to grow. He had to realize his goals. He had to find himself. He did it. He knew now what he wanted, what he needed. He knew now that he had something to offer her. He was back, returning to Stars Hollow High. He was going to study; build himself into someone who would be worthy of her. Devoted to making her happy, knowing that was the only way he would be happy.

They held each other, their new knowledge grasping them and filling them with love and understanding.

They would make it.


End file.
